


Before the Proposal

by sevarix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, before the s-support, just a silly little fic, yurileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix
Summary: We all know how Yuri proposed to Byleth, but what happened leading up to it? Turns out he was pretty nervous...
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Before the Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was just wondering how things went right before Yuri's S support with Byleth. Nothing too serious

Yuri paced around the library in Abyss, trying to distract himself from his own racing thoughts. He only played games he knew he could win, but this time, he wasn’t so sure the odds were in his favor.

“Yuri, there you are!” Constance practically yelled, rushing toward him. Hapi followed closely behind her, looking a bit uneasy. “Why are you so difficult to locate?”

He ignored her question. “Hey Constance. Hey Hapi.”

“I require your assistance with testing my newest magical creation,” Constance continued. “I am certain it will assist me in the restoration of House Nuvelle, especially now that the war is over.”

“More licorice boots?” Yuri asked playfully.

Hapi chuckled.

Constance ignored him, holding out a chunk of bread. “Bread that tastes like cake!”

“It’s pretty tasty,” Hapi agreed, giving Yuri a knowing smile.

Yuri laughed, happy for the temporary distraction. “What good is that?”

She frowned. “What _good_ is it? You like cake, do you not?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Well just think of all the commoners! No longer is cake a luxury. Even the commoners can taste its deliciousness in the form of simple bread! Even Hapi thinks so.” Constance smiled proudly.

Yuri smiled. “Good for you, Constance. I’m sure it’ll be--”

The Abysskeeper appeared next to him, turning his attention away from the others. “Hey, Boss. The goods were delivered.” He placed a small pouch in Yuri’s hand.

Yuri gave him a nod. “Thanks, friend.”

He nodded back, promptly returning to his post.

Yuri glanced at the small pouch in his hand, thinking again about his odds of success.

“Oh, whatever could that be?” Constance asked. “It is not often you get such urgent deliveries.”

He felt his face flush. “It’s nothing.”

Constance laughed. “Yuri! Are you _blushing_?”

Hapi smiled, though she tried to hide it. “I think I know what it is.”

Yuri sighed. He supposed there was no use in hiding it. He emptied the pouch into the palm of his hand, revealing a silver ring. “Just a ring.” He felt his heart quicken at the thought of a certain someone wearing it, but quickly pushed the thought away.

Hapi’s smile grew. “Yuribird, I’m so happy for you!”

Constance still looked confused. “Why is it so special? Oh! Is it enchanted?”

Hapi laughed. “Coco, it’s a wedding ring.”

Constance looked at Yuri in disbelief. “You’re getting married?!”

He felt the nervousness creeping back in. “That’s… the plan.”

Her face lit up. “Oh, I know! I can provide you with all the cake-bread you want for the wedding.”

“Coco, why don’t you go practice the spell more? Sounds like you’ll need to use it soon,” Hapi said, giving Yuri a knowing nod.

“Excellent idea, Hapi,” Constance said, walking out of the library with a proud smile on her face.

Yuri let out a sigh after she left. “Thanks, Hapi.”

She smiled. “I’ve never seen you so nervous, Yuribird.”

He covered his face with his hand. “I…I’m still not sure if this is a good idea.”

“Did he agree to meet with you?”

“Well, yes, but he doesn’t know why. I just told him to meet me in the goddess tower this evening. For all he knows, we could be having tea or something.”

“I bet he’s expecting it.” She said with a smirk.

“Maybe… I just… I’m worried I’m not good enough. I’m not exactly the marrying type, you know?”

Hapi looked at him sadly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. He clearly thinks highly of you.”

He shook his head. “Maybe just as a friend, or an ally. Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe--” 

Hapi chuckled. “Yuribird, you know why he always came down here, right? To see _you._ He’d say a few words to the rest of us, but then he’d immediately ask where you were. One time he even asked me what your favorite tea was.”

He felt his face flush again. He always had asked him to tea, and always seemed to know what gifts he liked.

“Not to mention the only time he smiles is when he’s with you,” Hapi continued. “You know how he is, he barely shows emotion, barely says anything. Except when he’s around you.”

“I… I guess you’re right.” He looked down at the ring. Maybe his odds of success were higher than he thought. He certainly hoped so.

Hapi placed a hand on his shoulder. “You just have to do it, Yuribird.”

He nodded, feeling his confidence return. “Thanks, Hapi.”

* * *

Despite his confidence returning, the doubt crept back in as he made his way to the goddess tower. He chose it mostly for its seclusion. Now that the war was over, the rest of the monastery was filled with merchants, builders, and villagers who helped rebuild after the war. But the goddess tower had remained untouched.

He stopped when he reached the stairs. Would he already be there? What if he already left? What if he never showed up? He pushed the thoughts aside and started the ascent.

He lingered for a long moment once he had reached the top, trying to catch his breath. His hands started to shake, and his palms felt sweaty. He never thought it was possible to be such a nervous mess.

After an attempt to compose himself, he glanced over to the meeting spot.

Byleth stood by the balcony, glancing out at the sunset. He seemed so carefree now that the war was over. It made Yuri smile.

This was it. This was his chance. He showed up. Maybe Hapi was right, maybe he was expecting it. He took a deep breath walked over to him.

Byleth turned as he approached, but didn’t say anything, only smiled.

He felt some of the nervousness subside and smiled in return. “You came. I'm sure you already know where this is headed…”


End file.
